Let me see
by aulifahoul
Summary: excuse me sir../ aku antar../ aku menemukannya../ ne nii-chan, bisakah aku percayakan nee-chan padamu?/ hei tuan cepatlah/ kisah cinta complicated milik Sakura Haruno, kenapa semua bisa menjadi kebetulan seperti ini. sakura centric


_Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan cerita ini milik saya_

_Genre: Romance_

_Warning: Gaje, Alur berantakan, Typo(s) dsb :D_

_So... Check This Out!_

.

.

.

.

_"Excuse me Sir, Can I help you?"_ tanya seorang gadis yang memiliki paras cantik kepada pelanggan bertopi dan berkacamata yang baru saja tiba di sebuah meja di sudut ruangan.

_"cappuchino"_ balas seorang pelanggan tersebut, yang ternyata seorang pemuda seraya membuka kacamatanya. pemuda tampan yang sejak kedatangannya telah menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang disana.

_"then?"_ tanya gadis itu sembari memiringkan wajahnya kesamping, sehingga membuat pupil Emeraldnya membesar.

"Enough" jawab pemuda itu, sembari membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

_"oh oke, please wait a minute sir"_ balas gadis itu dengan senyum manis yang terukir di wajahnya.

_'Haruno Sakura_' batin sang pemuda setelah tadi ia sempat melirik nametag yang digunakan gadis itu.

'secantik namanya' tambahnya dengan senyuman, yang lagi-lagi membuat orang-orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya merona seketika.

.

.

.

"Foreheaaaaaad!" teriak seorang gadis pirang memecahkan pagi yang terlihat sunyi, eh sunyi?

Ya, bagaimana tidak ini masih pukul 06.30 pagi, dan belum ada seorang pun yang tiba di ruangan itu selain gadis cantik, dengan rambut eerr Pink sepunggung yang terlihat sedikit berkibar, di terpa hembusan angin yang cukup dingin pagi ini

"Hei! Kau berisik sekali pig!" balas gadis itu kepada teman pirangnya itu.

"Aish, kau ini. hei Sakura, sepulang sekolah ingin kerumah mu ya.. ya ya ya?" pinta gadis pirang itu

"..."

"ayolah Sakura, sudah lama aku tak bertemu Mebuki Baa-san, aku merindukannya Saki~" pinta gadis itu, kini disertai dengan panggilan sayangnya untuk sahabatnya itu.

"baiklah-baiklah ino" jawab Sakura

"Yeaaaaay, kau memang yang terbaik foreheaad!" balas gadis itu dengan semangat

"Ino tapi ingat, kau juga harus membantu Ibuku membuat kue siang ini" tambah Sakura

"Siap Kapten!"

Sakura, gadis cantik, memiliki kulit seputih porselen, memiliki rambut bublegum (pink) sepunggung. Hidup bersama denga n Ibu dan Adiknya. Ayah? Sakura sudah tak mamiliki ayah lagi, setelah setahun yang lalu ayahnya meninggal. Dan kini ia dan ibunya lah yang menjadi tumpuan keluarganya. Pagi hari ia bersekolah, siang hari ia membantu ibunya membuat kue, sore hari ia manjadi maid di sebuah cafe ternama, malam harinya ia belajar. Bagaimanapun ia juga seorang pelajar, yang mempunyai kewajiban belajar, lagi pula ia juga harus bisa mempertahankan beasiswa yang di dapatnya. Ne, jadi jangan tanya lagi apa pekerjaan ia dan Ibunya.

"saki, saki saki" panggil Ino

"ada apa lagi pig?" tanya Sakura acuh tak acuh

"..."

"hei ayolah! Kau ini pig! jangan bicara setengah jalan seperti itu" pinta sakura yang kini menolehkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Ino

"..."

"pig?" tanya Sakura yang kini terlihat khawatir dengan Ino. Bagaimana tidak, tadi ia semangat untuk bercerita, namun tiba-tiba diam seperti itu.

"Ino? Hei- hei ada apa? Kau ada masalah kah?" tambah sakura

"ino jawablah.."

"aku kemarin bertemu dengan si merah" jawab Ino dengan rasa bersalahnya

'DEG'

"..."

"mereka sudah.."

"cukup Ino, aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi. aku sudah bilang bukan, tolong jangan bahas lagi" balas Sakura yang kini menatap kosong ke luar jendela kelas mereka

"Gomen-ne saki" balas Ino

"Hn, tak apa" jawab Sakura.

"tapi ini sangat penting saki... kau harus mendengarnya.."

"pig..." Sakura mengingatkan

"oke, oke. I'm give up. Gomen gomen aku memang tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan menggosip ku ini forehead." Jawab Ino lesu, yang dibalas dengan senyuman Sakura.

"Ne, ayo ke kantin, hari ini aku yang akan mentraktirmu." Tambah Ino

"benarkah?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar

"Aish kau ini!" balas Ino yang terlihat jengkel dengan sahabatnya itu, yang dengan mudahnya mengganti semua ekspresi.

"ayo pig! Lama sekali kau ini!" teriak Sakura yang kini melangkah menjauhi Ino.

"Foreheaaaaaaaaad!"

Oh tuhan, tidak bisakah Ino membiarkan pagi ini kembali sunyi.

.

.

.

"selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang maid kepada seorang pelanggan, dengan topi serta kacamata hitam yang menutupi paras tampannya.

"..."

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya maid itu sekali lagi

"..."

"maaf tuan, anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya maid itu dengan wajah yang agak kesal, karena tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun tas pertanyaan sopannya itu.

".." lagi-lagi hanya kehenungan yang menjawab pertanyaan maid itu.

"baiklah, mungkin anda tidak mengerti bahasa yang saya gunakan, mohon tunggu sebentar" tambah maid itu, dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari meja itu.

"menyebalkan! Dasar aneh! Sudah baik aku mau menyapa dan melayaninya tadi!" umpat seorang maid yang baru saja memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan "staff only"

"ada apa ayame?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti. ia baru saja tiba dan melihat teman seperjuangannya mengumpat tak jelas seperti itu

"dia menyebalkan!" balas Ayame

"siapa?"

"itu pelanggan bertopi kesayanganmu"

"Nani? Pelanggan kesayanganku?"

"iya, orang yang memakai topi dan berkacamata itu. tadi aku mencoba menyapa dan melayaninya, tapi dia sama sekali tak mendengarkanku, malahan dia mengacuhkan ku sakura. Aku juga tak mengerti, kenapa dia hanya mau bicara kepadamu. Ne,Apa mungkin dia itu tak bisa bahasa Jepang?" tanya Ayame sambil memegang dagunya

"mungkin" balas sakura.

.

.

.

_"Excuse me Sir, Can I help you?"_ tanya Sakura denga senyum manisnya

_"cappuchino"_ balas pemuda itu.

_"then?"_ tanya sakura lagi

_"Enough"_ jawab pemuda itu (lagi). ya lagi-lagi hanya itu yang ia ucapkan, tak ada yang bertambah sedikitpun sejak pertama kali ia datang ke cafe ini

_"oh oke, please wait a minute sir"_ balas gadis itu, namun baru selangkah gadis itu melangkah, ia berbalik

_"uumm sir, I'm Haruno Sakura, and what's your name?"_

_"Neji, hyuuga Neji"_ jawab Neji

_"can you speak Japanese? Neji-san?"_

"..."

_"oh okay, I'm sorry. If you not understand with my friend's said. You can call my name"_ tambah sakura dan mulai menjauhkan langkahnya dari meja pemuda yang masih saja memandanginya.

_'menarik, sangat'_ batin pemuda tersebut, dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Oh god, betapa tampannya makhluk ini..

"psst.. psst.." panggil ayame pelan kepada sakura yang baru saja tiba setelah mengantar pesanan dari pemuda yang berada di meja sudut ruangan.

"ada apa ayame?" balas sakura sama pelannya dengan nada yang di gunakan ayame.

"kau habis bicara dengannya bukan?" tanya ayame yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya ayame lagi yang kini dibalas oleh isyarat tangan sakura untuk mendekat. Ayame pun mendekatkan telinganya ke arah sakura dan-

"rahasia" ucap sakura

-dan itulah jawaban dari putri Mebuki Haruno kepada ayame

"Aish, Sakura!" balas ayame, yang dibalas dengan tawa merdu Sakura

"Sakura! Aku serius!"

"ha'i, ha'i. Aku akan serius kali ini"

"bagaimana bisa kau berbicara dengannya?"

"dengan bahasa Inggris."

"bahasa Inggris?"

"hu'um, sepertinya ia tak mengerti bahasa Jepang. Terbukti bukan, ia tak menjawab apa yang kalian katakan. Lalu saat ku coba menyapanya menggunakan Bahasa Inggris dan Bingo! Dia menjawabnya." Ucap sakura menjelaskan kepada Ayame.

"haaaah, sayangnya aku tak bisa Bahasa Inggris." Balas ayame

"ayame, jangan bilang kalau kau tertarik dengannya." Tanya sakura to the point

"hehe" jawab Ayeme yang berusaha menutupi rona kemerahan yang menjalar ke wajahnya

"Aish. Indahnya percintaan anak muda..." goda Sakura

"Sakura berhentilah menggodaku, aku hanya eerr kagum mungkin. Lagi pula apa itu, percintaan anak muda? Bahasamu ini seperti tante-tante saja!" balas Ayame dan langsung berlari untuk menyambut pelanggan yang baru datang. Menyambut? Bukankah kau bermaksud lari dari teriakan sakura hei Ayame.

.

.

"terimakasih atas kerja samanya hari ini.. selamat malam" ucap Sakura, setelah merapikan semua pekerjaannya.

Baru saja ia melangkahkan kainya keluar dari cafe itu, manik emeraldnya menangkap seseorang yang berdiri dengan motor putih tak jauh darinya

'siapa? Entahlah pacar ayame mungkin' pikir sakura, dan mulai melangkahkan lagi kakinya menjauhi orang itu dan cafe tempatnya bekerja.

'TINN TINN'

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya

'TINN TINN TINN TIIN'

Baiklah sekarang Sakura menyerah dan berbalik menghadap motor yang sejak tadi mengikutinya.

"apa maumu?" tanya sakura ketus

"..."

"baikalah terserah kau saja! Dan JANGAN IKUTI AKU LAGI!" balas sakura yang siap berlari menjauhi pengendara motor itu

'GREEP'

'DUUG'

"auww. Hei!" ucap Sakura yang kesal setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak, disaat ia tengah bersiap lari dengan segenap tenanganya, ia malah di tarik paksa untuk berbalik dan dengan tidak cantiknya, kepalanya terbentur helm sang pengendara motor

"aku antar" balas sang pengendara sambil menarik sakura untuk naik ke atas motornya dan memberikan sebuah helm kepadanya

"kau ini.."

"pegangan" ucap sang pemuda memotong perkataan sakura seenaknya

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriakan Sakura menggema di malam yang seharusnya sunyi itu

Ayolah tak bisa kah hari ini sunyi sedikit, tanpa ada teriakan.


End file.
